


Accidentally Beautiful.

by Loulia97



Series: Accidentally Beautiful [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Casual Sex, Crying, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Harry-centric, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, OT5, OT5 Friendship, Pregnant Harry, Sad Harry, Top Louis, im new to this, is that a thing people tag?, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulia97/pseuds/Loulia97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of Larry one shots (pregnant Harry).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really new to this and have no idea what I'm doing.  
> Also know that for this story it is possible for boys to get pregnant but very unusual and not all boys are born with this ability.  
> This hasn't been edited very well so I hope there are no spelling mistakes, if there are feel free to point them out so I can sort it out (:

Harry wrung his hands in distress. He had been sitting there ever since he found out, there were many things he had planed to do today and finding out he was pregnant was not certainly one of theses things and he just didn't know what to do now. He would have been perfectly content to sit around and play his guitar and maybe mess around with the lads, but he just had to wake up to a horrible feeling of nausea. He knew that something was up because this wasn't the first time, he (and the boys) were getting worried.

It had been that way for a little over two weeks now and the boys were starting to pester him. He hadn't wanted to immediately go to a doctor cause harry hated doctors and he figured it was just a stomach bug (it was that time of year and one had been going around the recording studio lately) plus harry was always picking up bugs and colds, if one of the boys were sick you could garentee he would catch it. When it persisted though, he called his mum and she was the one to suggest that he took pregnancy test. He knew it was a possibility, there had been a nagging feeling there the whole time he had been ill but he didn't want to admit it. His mum was very persistent. So after his conversation with his mother, Harry had stomped to the local drug store at three in the morning his hood up so he didn't get recognised and his sunglasses on to buy the test. His mum was just being paranoid about everything just because he could get pregnant didn't mean that every time he felt even slightly ill, he was. Did it? He was expecting (hoping) for negative results. When the two minutes were up, two bright pink lines appeared… Well, all could do was groan. He didn't know what to do. What was he going to tell the Lou. Louis and Harry had, had a bit of a friends with benefits thing going on for nearly two years. He was in love with Lou he knew that, but did Louis feel the same? If Harry told Louis he was pregnant Harry knew that Louis would stand by him but he didn't want to trap him into this relationship.

Harry groans, he's so stupid. How could he let this happen. They're not even officially going out, they Haven't even told the boys. Plus there is no way management would let them come out.

Deciding that he wasn't going to tell any of the boys (especially not Louis) that he was pregnant was the toughest decision Harry had ever had to make, normally they were the ones he would turn to when he needed comfort and right now all he wanted was a massive hug and someone to tell him out would be alright, but this, this was different., but there was no reason to bring them all down when Harry wasn't even sure what he was going to do. He could get an abortion, I mean there schedule at the moment really didn't have time for a baby as well with the constant tours and interviews not to mention not being able to leave the house without getting paped, no he couldn't do that not to his baby, he didn't even know it an he already loved it. Then again he's not sure he'd want to bring Child into the world he lives in, no privacy and no time to just chill... What am I going to do, Harry thinks to himself.

——————

When he started gaining weight (faster than he expected), he knew he had to tell them. They spend all there time together so he knew they'd realise but what was he going to tell them. how was Louis going to react? He hidden it for as long as he possibly could, but when Louis started to notice the weight gain during their sexual encounters and Harry would randomly start crying when Zayn called him pudgy in an interview, the game was up. He couldn't hold it in any more.

He had them all sitting on their custom made couch- it could comfortably fit all five of them- in the flat they shared (really, it was Liam’s flat with extra bedrooms, but everyone crashed their every night) and had  made them all tea- just the way they liked it- then he dropped the baby bomb. “So I'm not really sure how to tell you all this, but since I'm quickly blowing up to the size of a beached whale, you should know. I'm pregnant… With twins.” Harry stated calmly.

Louis nearly choked to death on his tea and if it wasn't for Liam’s quick thinking of slapping Louis on the back, the Doncaster lad would probably be on the floor still choking while the others got over their shock.

“You’re what?” Louis managed to wheeze as a response as he tried to force air back into his lungs. Finding it very hard, well that is to be expected when your boyfriend tells you he's pregnant, okay so not official boyfriend but the baby has to be his, Louis thinks. A boy, he doesn't mean to be rude but that's not normal. I mean he knew it could happen but it was so rare. Then again has his Hazza ever been normal?

“I'm pregnant with twins. I'm only telling you guys because I already told management and we scheduled for me to have the rest of the month off to recover.” Harry shrugged. He was trying to make out like it was no big deal but inside he was terrified what if they though he was a freak? What if they hated him? They were his brothers they wouldn't do that would they?

“Wait. Recover? Are you nine months pregnant with twins and still look thin? My mum would kill for your body, mate.” Niall said in awe as he stared at Harry’s tummy. He never had been very subtle

Harry huffed. “I'm only four months pregnant, Ni. Thank you very much.”

“Then why will you be recovering?” Zayn furrowed his brows.

“I decided to get an abortion. That way we can still continue with the tour coming up in a month.” this was one of the hardest decisions that Harry had ever had to make, but the boys needed him on tour and he couldn't give up on one direction not after everything they had done, not after all the hard work. As he sat down in the chair across the living room from them looking towards them and trying to gage there reactions.

It was silent for a moment before all hell broke loose.

“The fuck? H, you can’t! I get you must be scared but you can't do that!”

“No way in hell is that happening! Hazz think about this for a bit that's a child, your child!!”

“No H, think about it! a baby!"

Harry rolled his eyes. He had heard it all from his mother only a couple of days ago when he told her. “I honestly don’t see how this is any of your business. It’s my body, and I can do as I please.”

“But, H baby. I get it your scared but, what about the father? Surely he has a say in this. Who is it? We’ll talk to him.” Louis pleaded (he was sure he was the dad but he couldn't be certain, he hoped he was a baby with his Hazza, Louis couldn't imagine anything more prefect) with those bright blue eyes that Harry always fell for.

Not this time though. “I'm sorry. The father isn't in the picture and I've made my decision. Now,” he stood up and quickly turned away from them so that he didn't have to look at Louis’ eyes he was sure of he looked at Louis he'd be able to tell that he was the father. (and if he wiped a few- okay, a lot- of tears away while his back was turned, they didn't comment on that). “I'm going to lay down.” and with that he left. He knew this wouldn't be the end. The boys would have more to say, they always did, but could he blame them they only wanted what was best for him

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few one shots in this same universe and I'll upload them if people read this and seem to want me too.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
